


Chimera Ant Arc Remake

by bipabrena



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: An alternate universe where the Royal Guards are born much earlier (and there is a fourth Royal Guard, an original character, of course), Kite bonds with Gon and Killua far more than in canon (Gon also grows even more scarily attached to him), and Hisoka and Illumi become involved in the Palace Invasion. The Royal Guards' attitudes change a little bit more, too. Of course they are militantly devoted to their King above all things, but they are also highly attached and care about each other deeply (in other words, they look out for each other, much like family).Pitou might also grow a liiiiiiiiiiittle too fond of her play-thing (Kite). A little. Very. Almost very protectively.Yeah...This is just a silly idea I'm toying with. I've always wanted to write a Chimera Ant fan-fiction, and the Royal Guards and Meruem make me weak in the knees, but I never knew how to approach it. I might not even continue this, I don't have anything planned in mind either. I'm just being self-indulgent, hehe.





	Chimera Ant Arc Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Galadriel is spelled as Ga-ra-dri-e-ru (following Japanese pronunciation). I was also thinking of naming him "Azazel" (A-za-ze-ru) instead... hm... still cannot decide.
> 
> SHITTY SELF-INDULGENT SHIT

The confused, humanoid specimen blinked away the blurriness, making out three figures standing atop him.

"He seems to be okay now." The lithe, blond humanoid creature with antennae spoke. "Can you speak?" he directed himself to the slumped creature.

"Yes, I feel fine." he said.

The creature in the centre, cat-like with playful eyes and a curvy figure, extended its hand to him. "Come on," it giggled. "what are you still doing down there? Get up."

The foggy specimen complied, taking its hand gently. It helped him up.

"How are you feeling, Galadriel?" the blond inquired.

"Galadriel?" the humanoid spoke with a risen brow, leaning forward while holding his arms back to stretch his shoulders. 

"That's your name." the tallest one with red skin spoke. 

"Name..." he muttered, looking at his palm as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

The cat-like creature giggled playfully. "Yes, your name. It's a code we use to identify each other. I'm Neferpitou, this is Shaiapouf," it pointed at the blond, "and this is Menthuthuyoupi." then at the tallest. "Pitou, Pouf and Youpi, for short." it held its hands behind its back.

"Are you my brothers?" he asked, then reconsidered his words when fully observing the cat's voluptuous, feminine figure. "My siblings?"

"You can consider us that, if you wish." the blond permitted. "You had a tough birth," he said. "far different from ours. You're currently in a state of confusion, so we shall ask you some questions, just as pointers to determine whether you're fully conscious or not."

Galadriel nodded.

"Do you know what you are?" Pouf asked.

Galadriel looked up as he took his time thinking, observing the clay-like ceiling of the filthy place. Was this their home? "But of course. I am a Royal Guard." he decided, rising his fist to eye-level, then clenching it until it scrunched.

"That is correct." Pouf nodded, cupping his chin. "Do you know why you're here?"

Galadriel pondered, his mind slowly clearing. 

"But of course. I am here for the King, to serve the King, to live for the King."

Pouf smiled. "That is correct."

"Are there more of us?" Galadriel inquired, looking blankly at each one of them as he examined their faces. Their title fit them just right--they looked majestic, royal. Galadriel wondered if he looked the same.

"No, you're the last one. It's just the four of us now." Pitou answered, still holding her hands behind her back. 

"So, I presume the King has not been born yet?" 

"That is correct. For the time being, our duty is to survey the area and protect the nest at all costs. We protect the Queen and the Queen only; she is our only concern, until the King is born."

"I see. Do I have a specific role?"

"As I said, we only protect the nest, you are no different. Pitou handles security by surveying the area with her En. Do you know what that is?"

Pitou released a faint bit of aura, which Galadriel picked up immediately.

"Is it related to the energy surrounding her body?" he referred to Pitou. "It looks like vapour." 

"That is correct." Pouf released aura of his own, which Youpi emulated as well. "So, you can see with no constraints?"

"Yes."

"This is called Nen. Put simply, our life-energy. With it, we can enhance our strength and create powers akin to ourselves, or, in other words, alienated to our personalities. I presume you can use it, since we were all born with it."

"Nya-huh." Pitou agreed. "You just need a quick lesson on its principles, but we can do that later." she smiled.

"Does that mean I'm strong?" Galadriel asked, lips curved into the faintest smile.

"A foolish question." Pouf snorted. "You're very strong. The four of us are, only to be surpassed by our King and our King only."

Galadriel liked this, immediately wondering just how strong he really was.

"Well, that's enough chattering. Youpi, are all the soldiers and Squadron Leaders back?" Pouf inquired.

He hummed in acknowledgment, arms crossed.

"Then, let's go. I shall introduce you to our subordinates." Pouf began pace, indicating Galadriel to follow him.

Pitou and Youpi stayed behind, observing the youngest Royal Guard. "Nya, hu-hu..." Pitou giggled. 

"What?" Youpi asked, wondering why the cat-like ant always had a cheeky smile on her face. 

"I'm just glad we're all here now. It's only a matter of time until the King is born." she still stared at their slowly disappearing figures. Then, her ears twitched. "Hm?" She perked up.

"Is something wrong?" Youpi asked.

"Mm." she placed her index finger on her chin. "Something just came in contact with my En. They're not alive, but there's a lot of them."

"Puppets?"

"Most likely."

"Do you need help?" Youpi inquired, hoping to test his own strength.

"Nyah." She refused. "We should listen to Pouf and stay here. If they come, let them come, and we'll just slaughter them here." she flicked her tail. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I got the amazing RG art-work from: https://www.zerochan.net/931785  
> Frankly, I thought it depicted perfectly the way I pictured the RGs surrounding Galadriel, lol. 
> 
> Yay for absolutely self-indulgent crap!!!!!!!


End file.
